This application claims the priority of German application 196 39 567.4-21 filed in Germany on Sep. 26, 1996.
The invention relates to a roof construction for an open passenger car having a rearward part which is swivellably disposed on the vehicle body and has an integrated rear window as well as having a roof part which is linked to the rearward part and which, by way of joint movement kinematics can be lowered together with the rearward part into a receiving space of the vehicle body. The rearward part is designed as a dimensionally stable component which forms two C-column parts which laterally flank the rear window, and the roof part is constructed as a folding top unit which is supported on the rearward part and which, in the folded-open conditions can be fixed to a windshield frame of the vehicle body.
A roof construction of this type for an open passenger car is known from German Patent Document DE-GM 16 95 169. In this case, a stiff sheet metal construction, which is swivellably fastened on the motor vehicle body, when the folding top is closed, forms a rearward part of the motor vehicle interior as well as a receiving device for the rear window of the motor vehicle. Furthermore, a roof part is provided which is designed as a fabric top and which is fastened on the stiff rearward part and is tensioned in its width by means of several transversely arranged supporting hoops. When the top is closed, the rearward part is swivelled out of the vehicle body and is erected; the roof part is unfolded and is tensioned over the vehicle occupant compartment in that it is fixed in the area of the windshield.
A two-part roof construction for an open passenger car is known on the basis of the Mercedes SLK-Roadster. The roof construction has two hard shells which are swivellably connected with one another and of which one is designed as a roof part and the other is designed as a rearward part. The roof part and the rearward part are painted in the color of the vehicle. A rear window is integrated in the rearward part. The two parts of the roof construction can be lowered into a receiving space in the rearward structure of the vehicle in a folded condition.
A folding top for an open passenger car is also known (German Patent Document DE-AS 1 179 125) which has a support construction covered with a top material. In the rearward area of the folding top, a rear window, which is held in a stable frame, is disposed by means of a lever linkage on the support construction. For the lowering of the folding top into its position exposing the passenger compartment, the rear window can be displaced toward the lateral support rods of the support construction and can be lowered together with the support construction. By holding the rear window in a stable frame which is disposed by means of a separate lever linkage on the support construction, it is possible to design the rear window with a relatively large surface. However, the devices for holding the frame carrying the rear window have a relatively high-expenditure design.
It is an object of the invention to provide a roof construction of the initially mentioned type which, also in the closed condition, ensures a bright passenger compartment.
According to the invention, this object is achieved in that the rearward part, including the C-column parts laterally flanking the rear window, are at least essentially made of a transparent material. Because of the solution according to the invention, the passenger compartment will be very bright even in the closed condition of the roof construction. In comparison to known top constructions, the driver's view toward the rear is considerably improved since the dead areas at the level of the C-column sections are eliminated which in the case of known fabric top constructions could cause considerable visual defects. The rearward part may also have supporting frame elements made of non-transparent, dimensionally stable materials which, however, in comparison to the large transparent viewing surfaces of the rearward part are arranged such that they do not impair the viewing area toward the rear. In the case of the solution according to the invention, the rearward part carries out the supporting and carrying function for the roof part, specifically the folding top unit. Because of the design of the folding top unit as a dimensionally stable component, the construction of the folding top unit can be simplified in comparison to known full-top units. Essentially, the care for the dimensionally stable component is easier and the component is sturdier than a full-top unit which extends downward also over the rearward area of the roof construction. The design of the roof part as a folding top unit ensures that, in the open condition of the passenger compartment, the roof part can be lowered relatively compactly together with the rearward part and thus, in comparison to a two-part hard top construction, requires a considerably reduced receiving space in the rearward structure of the passenger car. The joint movement kinematics for the folding top unit and the rearward-side component representing the rear window ensure a simple opening and closing of the roof construction at low expenditures and minimal control-type measures. It is particularly characteristic of the solution according to the invention that the rearward part is almost completely made of a transparent material.
As a further development of the invention, the rearward part is provided with joined frame parts for the linking and bearing of the folding top unit as well as for the fastening of a top covering of the folding top unit. The frame parts are advantageously fastened on the rearward part in a detachable manner so that, in the mounted condition, they form a one-piece construction unit together with the rearward part.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.